1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may be configured to receive and output electrical signals.
The semiconductor device may include a counter for counting inputted numbers of the electrical signals or transited numbers of the electrical signals to a set level.